


Interview in a Cage

by Ravin



Series: Tony Stark the Sex Addict [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Tony goes to be interviewed by Oprah wearing his cage.Will make more sense if you read the other works in the series first.





	

Tony strutted out onto the stage. Breathe Tony, he told himself silently. No one can tell. No one has any idea what you have on under your clothes.

“Mr. Stark,” The talk show host stood up and offered her hand for Tony to shake.

“Tony, please.” Tony shook Oprah’s hand.

Tony hid a wince as he sat down in the offered chair. The device pinched.

“Tony, were glad you made it today. I know you have a busy schedule.” Oprah’s thinly veiled reference to the last time he was supposed to be on her show caused Tony to grimace internally. Pepper made him apologize after telling them that there had been an emergency at Stark Industries requiring Tony’s presence. In reality, Tony had been fucking some nameless blonde who blushed beautifully but giggled way too much.

“I am happy to be here.” Tony lied. “I enjoy your show. I was very disappointed when I couldn’t make it last month.”

“The world knows you aren’t shy, Tony, so how about we jump right into the juicy stuff.”

“Sounds like a party.” Tony painted on his patented you-can’t-hurt-me press smile. This was going to suck.

“There have been a lot of rumors going around lately-”

“There are always rumors about me.”

“Rumors about you have an addiction to sex.” Oprah ignored Tony’s interruption. “I’d like to know what you have to say in answer to this speculation."

The cage around Tony’s dick felt large and heavy. “An addiction to sex? That’s funny. I like sex. A lot. But who doesn’t like sex? I am a hot-blooded American male. Sex is awesome. If that makes me an addict then this country really has a problem, and it isn’t Russia.” 

Tony really needed to get laid.


End file.
